10 reasons why IJinx's version
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: Hey guys! Just my other spinoff that I promised! 10 reasons why Jinx... Jinx what? Well read and find out! Sorry If this story seems kinda distracted... I have been going through some... Depression lately. I am going to take a couple days break from writing. Just for a couple days, then I promise stories... Bye!


**Yay new story! Sorry I told you guys this would be up probably at the same time as the other spin off, but I stayed up so late typing and editing and uploading, and I was so tired. At first, I was like "No! I must type new story!" but then I was like "Well It might be crap if I write it while I'm tired." so I decided not to. Sorry! This is a spinoff of another story I did called "10 reasons why I..." So lets get to the story! ^_^**

Jinx drummed a pencil on her notepad trying to decide what to draw. She wanted to draw her usual stuff(psh totally not unicorns... maybe) but Kid Flash would make fun of her. She smirked when she thought of the speedster. What was it about him that makes her feel so... good? She drummed her pencil a little more, then titled the top of the page: "10 reasons why I love Kid Flash." and started.

His red hair. A very small thing, but its so unique to me. Such a fiery red, its almost like a fire. And I just love running my hands through it. Its so silky and smooth.

His personality. It perfectly compliments mine. His is fun loving, carefree, flirty,(_VERY flirty_.) joke-y(_No, Joke-y is not a word. But it is now. Deal with it._), and happy go lucky. Unlike mine. My authoritative, I-Rule-The-World(_which I do_) personality. Normally, people with his personality just get my nerves on edge, and usually, I hate them. But something makes me love him...

His eyes. Just like his hair, it is a small thing. But so big to me. The bright, lapiz lazuli colored eyes. They had this sparkle of mischievousness they made her stomach flop. They held so much emotion, which was usually happiness. But sometimes she sees other things. Sadness. Rage. Disappointment. So many emotions can be shown at once.

When he runs with me in his arms. It's such a rush, to run at the speed of light. It's just a bunch of swirls and colors, and sometimes you can see a building, or a really close person flash by faster than a second. I always wonder how he can tell where he is going. When I asked him how he could, he just giggled, patted my hair(_which I hexed him for_) and said "That's for me to know. And you not to know." then he ran away. I still think and think about how he can see. But nothing. But it feels so good when his body is pressed against mine. He's just so warm.

His smile. You can see the happiness in them. And I can always tell when they are forced. Even when he is sad, his smile is still big. It makes my heart beat faster than ever when he smiles at me. When he sees this, it only makes him smile more. Which makes my heart beat faster. And it just keeps going on until either I hex him, are he runs away. Sometimes when he has a teasing smile, it makes me want to hex him. But underneath(_Wally so help me if you are reading this, stop now. Or I. Will. End. You._) I really like it.

That he knows things about me that I don't even know. He knew that I was good. He knew that I was more than bad luck. He knew even though I was bad luck, I could still use that for good. And I have never seen those things before in my life. And if it wasn't for him, I probably never would have, and I would be frozen in ice just like the rest of the Hive Five.

That he helps me with my new life. Going from villain to heroine is not very easy. Especially when you were in deep in it as I was. Somedays, when I am stuck, and I breakdown, he is there. When I am angry at him for changing me. He's still there. When I am happy about my decision. He is there to help me celebrate. Whatever my feeling is, he is there.

When he kisses me. As cheesy as it is(_*gag* if gone soft_) its so soft and warm. It makes me feel so good. There are 3 different kinds of kisses. The "I really need you" kiss, where he pushes himself against me and heatedly kissing me. The quick 2 second kisses, where we are leaving or something. Then, there are the soft kisses. The "Are you ok?" kisses... And the "I love you so much" kisses. Those are the ones I like the best. They are soft. Gentle. But filled with passion. They fill me with warmth and happiness. They are the kisses that let me know, someone loves me.

That we can trust each other. I know that he can trust easily, but I can't. But we trust each other. He told me his past first. I could tell he wanted to know mine, but I just couldn't yet. But weeks past and I began to feel guilty. So eventually I told him. But even with just the small things. What my favorite food was. What candy I like. How I have never played video games because the boys were always on it. That made him freak out and he sped off to buy every game and console he could find. Well I like video games now.

That he believes in me. He knows I can do good, and I will do good. He knows the sacrifices I have made, and he respects it. But he just believes in me so much. It's silly how much he believes. I tell him its silly, and one day he will get hurt believing so much. But he just laughs and says "Well I'm fine now aren't I?" I just don't get him. Not at all. But I like it that way.

Jinx put her pencil down and smiled at her list. Suddenly, she heard a voice. "Well well well well well well well." the teasing voice said. She whipped around and saw the one and only Kid Flash. Peeking down at her list. He gave her a sultry look, and she gulped. "Well if you like those kisses so much.." he said in a deeper voice, slowly strutting towards me. She scootched back until she almost fell of her bed.

She looked up to see a deviously smirking Wally right in front of her. "W-Wally... D-don't do anything.." she tried to say. He smirked and grabbed her lips. Her face turned red and she tried to push him off, but then gave him. He let go of her lips, and rained kisses over her neck. Her eyes widen. "W-W-Wally... D-Don't... D-Don't... S-Stop!" She tried. He grabbed onto her lips again, and she finally kissed back. She smiled and thought "Oh that list isn't long enough.."

**Hey! So...Um... Sorry I have been off in LALA land today. So sorry if this one seems kinda, off. I don't know why I have been off... I am going through a little... depression... sorta... It's not much, I just don't seem as happy anymore. I think maybe I'll take a couple days of break, while I get myself back together. I just... I don't know. I will be writing again soon after I get happy again. I just know that when I am depressed, I am distracted so my stories won't be as good. So I will take a couple days off, and then I will write more. I will see you later guys. **


End file.
